A Xiaolin Halloween
by Kelland
Summary: Omi has never heard of Halloween before, so his fellow monks decide to show him everything it's about. But Jack Spicer has his mind set on scaring the Xiaolin warriors this Halloween, and will stop at nothing to prove he can be terrifying if he wants to be. Can our heroes survive Jack's pranks but still have a fun Halloween?Raikim. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. The Zombie Apocalypse

**Hello there! Because it's Halloween and I've been bored out of my mind, I present to you this! Keep in mind it takes place after season 2 episode 17, but before the season 2 finale. It'll be three parts, following each of Jack's pranks. If you like this, let me know, if you hate it _please_ let me know! Even a review with the simple word 'adequate' would make me soooo happy!**

**AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN XIAOLIN FANS!**

* * *

"Hey guys! Check out what I got in town!" Kimiko comes sauntering into the kitchen, four grotesque orange spheres juggled between her arms.

The three boys are sitting around the table with a deck of cards divided amongst them in a game of what looked like President. By the way Omi was holding his cards on a horizontal; the game probably wasn't going very well.

"Alright Kimi!" Raimundo's cards fly into open space, completely forgotten, as he goes to grab the pumpkins from Kimiko's hands. "Ai! I haven't carved a pumpkin since I was little!"

Clay takes two of the pumpkins from Rai's arms. "These are some mighty fine pumpkins, Kimiko. I used to get my pumpkins from a farm 'round the corner from my daddy's ranch. There ain't nothing better than getting to smash jack-o-lanters on November first." Clay holds out one of his pumpkins to Omi. "Here you go, little buddy."

Omi takes the pumpkin curiously, the large vegetable almost the same size as his head. "What is all this carving of pumpkins we are speaking about? Are we going to be making pies?"

The other three monks were speechless. "Omi, you've never carved a pumpkin?" Kimiko asks.

"Dude, that's what Halloween's all about!" Raimundo throws his pumpkin up in the air in exasperation. Realizing what he just did, the dragon of wind jumps to catch it.

"What is this 'Halloween'? We have never celebrated such a holiday at the temple." He looks at his pumpkin suspiciously.

"Omi! You did not just say that!" Raimundo says. "How have you never heard of the coolest holiday of the year?"

"I…" Omi looks at each of his fellow monks. "What _is_ Halloween?"

"It's about dressing up like monsters!" Raimundo bares his imaginary fangs, wiggling his fingers in Omi's face.

"Going to parties…" Kimiko says.

"And going house to house to collect candy!" Clay adds in.

"But the first step is carving pumpkins to look like faces," Raimundo explains, holding out the pumpkin. "It's supposed to scare the kids or something…"

Omi's eyes grow twice in size and light up like a Christmas tree. "This all sounds so exciting! I must try it all! Especially this candy collection ceremony!" He holds his pumpkin above his head. "But first I must commence with the carving of the pumpkin! I think mine shall look like you, Raimundo!"

Kimiko snickers. "That'll scare the kids, alright…"

Raimundo seethes a little bit, glaring at Kim out of the corner of his eye. "Well, Omi, we kind of all had plans tonight…"

Omi starts to pout. "Well… if you had other plans…"

"But we'd be more than happy to take you out trick or treating!" Clay cuts in.

"We'll make it your best first Halloween ever!" Kimiko finishes, giving Omi a hug.

* * *

"Just hold still, Omi. Give me one more second…" Kimiko is just putting the finishing touches on Omi's costume. Out of all the costumes at the store, Omi had felt most drawn to the werewolf. Reason being: He got to wear a lot of hair.

Kim had gotten her fellow monk a furry wig as well as hair to glue all over his body. The only limitation Kim wouldn't do was the mustache.

Omi felt the fur on his face as Kimiko applied the last of the makeup. "Oh, Kimiko, I have more hair than you do!" he said happily.

Kimiko holds her makeup brush down, admiring her work. "I really hope you're referring to the hair on my head, Omi…"

"Oh, yes, indeed." Omi touches the fake fangs on his teeth. "Do I look most terrifying?"

"Absolutely, Omi."

The young monk beams. "I must go show Master Fung at once!" Omi grabs his pumpkin, which he promptly named 'Pumpkimundo', and heads out of the room.

Kimiko folds her arms and smiles, happy she helped the dragon of water with his costume.

"Nice job, Kimi." Raimundo comes around the corner, fully adorned in his vampire costume. His look is very old-school, with the Jack Spicer-esque cape and the slicked back hair that was battling with the hair gel to stick up. His clothes were covered in fake blood to match his bloody fangs.

"Nice costume. I see you're going with the traditional look." She comments, gathering up her brushes and compacts.

"Well, I could have gone with the ever classic twilight vampire, but I'm already too hot without the costume." He smirks at her. "And your costume is very… fitting."

Kimiko looks down at her costume, a bright red devil with leather bat wings and horns. Her crinoline skirt was a bit short, so she had promptly placed black leggings underneath. She had a tail too, but it often hit people when she turned around…

"haha. Very funny, Rai." She grabs her fake tail that was lying on the floor and hit him with it. Then there's that awkward silence. Always the silence. They had never had gaps in their conversation, but up until a month ago, it was becoming more and more frequent. She needed a save here…

"So, you still going to that party?" Raimundo asks, smashing the silence.

"Yea, Keiko's planning it, so it's going to be sick."

"Well, I don't know about that. People can get kind of… crazy on Halloween."

"You act like you don't like Halloween parties."

Raimundo suddenly seems interested in his shoes. "They're just not my thing, I guess. I always get the invite, but I never go."

"Oh, I see, Raimundo's too cool for Halloween parties."

"Wait, what? No, that's not what I said! I just want to make sure that you—"

"Excuse me, are we ready to go?" Clay comes in through the door behind Raimundo. Clay's costume was very similar to what he wore every day. He still wore his signature cowboy hat, bandana and the leather gloves he had stopped wearing a while ago. His clothes were all black with white stitching, and he actually had guns at his belt. His face was almost completely different, a mixture of blacks whites and grays that gave him the appearance of a skull, thanks to Kimiko's skills. He was supposed to be undead cowboy of sorts from some movie Kimiko couldn't remember.

"Omi is asking a wagonload of question about trick or treating, and I'd just prefer if we could get going. Sooner we go, sooner we can come back and watch—"

"Blood Guts and Gore!" Raimundo finished his sentence, also excited about the scary movie. The two boys high fived.

"And I've got my party," Kimiko says, giving Raimundo a dirty glare.

A loud boom falls over the temple, making the three monks jump. "What the hell is Omi doing out there?" Raimundo sighs, running out of the room. His fellow monks follow him.

"Surprise! Guess who's here?" Jack Spicer, followed by an army of Jack-bots, descends upon the temple. Jack is dressed up as Chase Young, wearing a knock-off version of Chase's clothes and a long-haired black wig that's not even close to Chase's volume and shine.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yells, pointing at the sky. "Why are you here?"

"NOO!" Jack whines, landing in the courtyard. "It's Chase Young! Just look at my costume!"

"You still look like a weak suck-up to me," Wuya sighs, flying around Jack's head.

"Nice costume, Wuya, you look even more hideous than usual," Kimiko says, followed by a high five from Clay.

"ERG, Jack, why are we here?" Wuya screams. "If we're not going to steal their Shen Gong Wu, can we get out of here?"

"Relax, hag, I'm getting to the point. I just wanted to tell the monks that-" Suddenly, Jack freezes, mid-sentence. He holds his throat, then his chest, making gagging sounds. "I feel…" His Chase Young costume explodes, out popping a variety of organs. Jack falls to the floor, blood dripping out of his gut.

The monks all look at each other, unsure if they should be happy that their oldest enemy is 'dead', or worried that he just spontaneously exploded in their temple.

Jack jumps back to his feet. "HA! I scared you guys, didn't I?" He starts doing dance, pumping his fists in the air.

"I was more confused than scared—"

"I'd give it a 4.5 out of ten—"

"Bessie back home scared me more when she knocked over a bucket of milk—"

"I laugh at you're attempt to scare me, Jack Spicer!"

"You guys just don't appreciate a good scare when you see it!" Jack argues, crossing his arms and turning his back to the monks.

"Now that you're done with your little prank, can you go? We have plans…" Raimundo sighs, trying to subdue his hair with his hand.

"I'll show you guys a little prank!" The boy genius yells, his face turning red. "I'll scare you guys before the night is over, or my name isn't Jack Spicer!" he starts to fly away, his Jack-bots and Wuya following him.

"Then you had better go and find a new name, because you will not be scaring us tonight!" Omi calls, shaking his hairy fists.

"You're seriously not going to spend your whole Halloween trying to scare the Xiaolin monks?" Wuya asks as the two fly away.

"Of course I am!" Jack chides, pulling his goggles over his eyes. He holds out his hand, and a Jack-bot flies up and places something in his hand. "Of course I have a back-plan to scare the Xiaolin losers." He holds out the object to Wuya. "Straight from the Xiaolin vault."

Wuya takes a look at the object, her ghostly lips forming a smile. "Excellent, Jack. Excellent."

* * *

"Treat or trick, my good friend!" Omi holds out his bag as soon as the door opened. The homeowner gave Omi a weird look, then giving the rest of the monks an even weirder look. Aside from Omi, they all looked (and felt) a little too old to go trick or treating. Completely unaware, Omi was having the time of his life.

A couple pieces of taffy were dropped into Omi's bag and the door was slammed. The werewolf dug his hand into the bag and held out the taffy. "What an incredible holiday! People are giving away perfectly good candy for free!"

"Omi, we've been halfway across the town. How many more houses do you want to go to?" Raimundo asks. "OW! Kimiko, am I ever allowed to say anything around you?"

"That little guy is having more fun than my cousin Elbert in a dynamite factory! Let's just give him some time, it is his first Halloween after all."

"Fine." Raimundo grumbles. "As long as we're here, Kimi can't go to her party, anyways…" He snickers, while Kimiko looks murderous. _Why did he care so much, anyway?_

The next house on the block was dark; the front lights were off as well as the lights inside. "Come, my freakish friends, the next house awaits!"

"I donno, Omi, I don't think we should go to this house…" Clay says, looking up from underneath his bangs.

"Do not worry, my friend Clay, no one should be able to resist the Halloween spirit!" the dragon of water marches up the front steps and promptly rings the doorbell. "Tricking of the treating, please!"

The door opens slowly, the home's inhabitant slowly stepped forward. His eyes were glazed over, a stream of drool leaking from his mouth. His hair was askew, his head tilted to the side as if his neck were not operational.

"Omi, that guy doesn't look right!" The pitch of Kimiko's voice rising.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Omi turned back to look at the door, and saw what his demon-clad companion was seeing: a zombie. "AHHH!" Omi ran down the steps, joining his friends.

"URGH." Someone approached the foursome from behind, grabbing Clay's shoulders.

"What the—" Clay flips the zombie over his shoulder.

Zombies were walking and crawling from all directions, right towards the monks. One grabbed Kimiko's waist, she grabbed him by the forearms and tossed him across the street.

"We can't hurt these people, they're innocent!" she says, ducking under the swing of another one.

"So then where is that filthy Jack Spicer?" Clay grabs an oncoming zombie in a headlock and throws him at another horde of brainless townspeople.

"HAHA! Scared now, Xiaolin losers?" Jack-Chase flies down from above, the Zing Zom Bone clutched in his hand.

"3.2 out of ten at the most—" Raimundo starts to say, twisting the arm of one zombie and swinging her into another one.

"SHUT UP! Horde of mindless zombies, sick 'em!"


	2. A Movie Haunting

**OMG! I got way more reviews than I thought I would! Thank you Kartoonfreek, abhishekkaushal53, KaliAnn, Xsummergirl4235X and AliceXS for reviewing. following and favouriting! And also thanks ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead for following as well! Nothing brings me greater joy than knowing somebody likes what I do! So please, feel free to drop a review! If you like this story, let me know! If you hate this story, I really want to know! I know I'm not the greatest writer (by far) but I try. Please enjoy part 2, and to all you Xiaolin Showdown fans:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

"Jack Spicer, you will taste my shoes!" Omi yells, falling into a fighting stance. He proceeds to show off his moves, kicking and punching the air while yelling out profound sentences.

"Beaver washing windows! Termites reading Twilight! Rabbits speaking Latin!"

"Just go get him, dude!" Raimundo grabs the small werewolf and tosses him at Jack, obviously not ready to wait for Omi to jump into action. Omi gives jack a swift kick in the face, sending the boy genius hurtling through the air, the Zing Zom Bone falling from his hands and landing in those of a Jack-bot.

"Seismic kick earth!" Clay stomps at the ground, a tower-like shield made of compacted dirt rises around the remaining monks, stopping the zombie attack. The brainless beings claw at the earth, but it's no use for them to try. Of course they don't stop.

Raimundo jumps on top of the tower and claps his hands in his signature; "Typhoon boom wind!" Jack-bots are sucked into the whirlwind, robot arms and heads flying in every direction, ripped apart by the force of the wind. The Zing Zom Bone shoots out of the tornado at the speed of a bullet, just as quickly impaling another Jack-bot and disappearing.

"Rai, do that again!" Kimiko somersaults into the wall, her hands lighting up with fire. "Judolette flip fire!"

"Typhoon boom wind!"

A flurry made of fire cascades through the air, melting every Jack-bot (and nearly Jack himself) in sight. The zombies all seem distracted by the fiery light show as bits of charred Jack-bots rain down amongst the crowd.

"My robots!" Jack yelled, flying to try and catch pieces, then dropping them as they burned his skin. "You'll pay for this!"

Clay jumps into the crowd, pushing people this way and that to avoid the shower of fire and robot parts.

"The Zing Zom Bone!" Omi yells, jumping up to catch the Shen Gong Wu. A stray zombie, reaching for the bright lights, rams the monk in the chest before he can get off the ground. The Zing Zom Bone bounces right off of is head and tumbles back into the air.

"I've got it!" Raimundo jumps from his perch, flying to grab the Wu. His hands close around the prize just as his flight loses its momentum. The dragon if wind nose dives towards the ground, falling into a glide at the second, streaming only a hair's length above the people below. "Clay, catch!"

Clay makes a grab at the Wu, ten other pairs of hands matching his movements. The ornate piece of metal sinks into the torrent of hands and legs, and the undead cowboy has no choice but to dive in after it. "Kimiko!" He shouts, the treasure flying out of the crowd and towards the dragon of fire.

"Ugh!" Kimiko stretches out from the dirt wall to catch the Zing Zom Bone, Clay's throw being a little short. She teeters for just a second, appears to regain her balance, then slips into the crowd.

"Kimi!" Raimundo doubles back, soaring at top speed towards his friend.

Zombies immediately grab at the girl, pulling her down into their sea of indifference. Right before she sinks below she manages to gasp, "ZING ZOM BONE!"

The crowd of townspeople all stagger a bit as their minds return to them. Light flashes escape the Wu, golden auras that sail around the crowd until finding its home once again. The people look amongst themselves, completely confused. A couple look at the girl lying on the floor, but none stop to help her up as the people disperse back into their homes.

"Kimiko!"

"Kimi!"

The three boys circle around her, Raimundo shakes her shoulder. "Kimi?"

She opens one sapphire eye, then the other, a smile spreading across her face. She has the beginning of a bruise on her forehead, but besides that she looked fine. "I got the Wu," she says, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Somebody punched me…" she groans, feeling the bump.

"At least you're okay," Raimundo laughs nervously.

"I think that I have gotten my fill of trick or treating," Omi says, shaking his candy bag.

Kimiko looks over the boys' heads at the setting sun. "It might be a little too early for me to head to my party…."

Raimundo's thick eyebrows knit together. "You're still going to your party?"

"Of course," the devil uses the wall to stand up. "Why wouldn't I?" she gives him a completely appropriate devilish grin.

'Well, I have an idea of what we can do…" Clay says, his hands going to his pocket.

* * *

"YES! Blood, Guts and Gore!" Raimundo holds up the DVD case, showing it off to Omi. "An hour and forty-five minutes of pure carnage and spooks."

Omi looks a tad frightened. "Carnage?"

"And spooks," Clay adds in, popping the DVD into the player. (A/N: Where did the monks get a DVD player and a TV from, you may ask? Yea, I know, just go with it)

"And spooks…" Omi echoes, holding Ninja Fred so tight it looked like his seams would pop open.

"Hey! Stop squeezing him!" Raimundo grabs the bear from his friend's deathly arms. "He doesn't like it when you do that."

"Right, Rai…" Kimiko sits on the couch holding an icepack to her head. She looks disheveled at best, but definitely not like she recently fell into a horde of murderous zombies. With just a couple touch-ups, she would be ready to go in no time…

The dragon of wind blushes, handing the bear back over to Omi. "Besides, little hairy dude, you're not scared, _are you_?"

"ME? That is an impossibility! I am not scared of anything! Did we not discuss this in a different episode? Blood guts and gore do not scare me!" He didn't sound so sure.

"Okay, Omi, whatever you say…" Raimundo said smugly, shrugging. His hair is starting to spike back up, the hair gel losing the battle. He tries to slick it back down using his hand with little success.

* * *

_"PLEASE! NO!" He yelled, covering his head with his hands. "I'll do anything you say," he begged, the inkling of tears leaking through his fleshy barrier. But the boy didn't stand and fight, rather, cowered and cried to himself._

_"This will only hurt a lot!" The masked figure screams, followed by malicious laughter. He digs his weed whacker in his victim's head, blood and brains splattering against the screen._

"Sick," Kimiko comments, wrapped up in a blanket, her icepack deserted in the corner.

Omi is curled up in a ball, squished in between Kimiko and Clay but still shaking uncontrollably. "Very… very… sick…."

_The masked figure on the TV cackles like a psychopath, standing over his already dead victim. He digs the piece of yard equipment further into the body, muscles shredding and tearing in harmony with the sound of his bones being shattered. Blood and organs—DVD PAUSED._

"Omi, you look shakier than a cat in a doghouse." Clay's says, his finger on the pause button. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…am…moost comfortable, thank you…" The Dragon of Water says between chattering teeth.

"It's okay, Omi, we can always do something else…" Kimiko reassures him, patting him on the back.

Omi tries to pull off a brave face. "I must not miss out on the Halloween festivities!" He crosses his arms, trying to control the shakes.

"Aha…haha…." It's faint laughter, as if someone is giggling into a pillow, but close enough for it to only have been one certain monk.

"Rai! Don't laugh at him!" Kimiko punches her friend on the arm.

"OUCH! I didn't laugh!" He rubs his arm, shoulder, pouting and turning his back to Kimiko.

The sound of footsteps cracks the silence. "Omii…" Someone moans. "I'm coming to get you…" it whispers.

"THE RIPPER IS COMING TO GET ME!" Omi screams, attaching himself to Clay's arm. "I AM DOOOOMED!"

"Hey, relax!" Clay tries to pry the small monk off his arm. Even with his superior strength the cowboy couldn't detach Omi, he was as good as a ninja tattoo. "Omi, let… go!"

"This is probably one of Jack's stupid pranks," Raimundo says, shrugging his shoulders. "I say we go find him and make sure he stays out of our temple."

* * *

"I am not afraid of you, Jack Spicer!" Omi runs back and forth, ahead of the other monks through different doors and buildings. They first went to check in the vault, and finding no threat, the warriors gathered some Shen Gong Wu to help with their search. Omi's carrying the Serpent's Tail, flying into this room and that for any intruders.

But no matter where they went, the same eerie voice followed; "Omii, I'm coming to geeet youu…" In which Omi would squeak and go to hide behind the group, then begin to run ahead once more.

Raimundo goes to stand in front of Omi, the door to the kitchen facing his back. He's carrying the Falcon's eye, using it to check ahead of rooms. "Guys, this is the last place we haven't checked." He opens the door, turning his head to face his friends. "Maybe I was wron—WHOA!" he falls back into the dark room, disappearing into the darkness.

Everyone freezes. Raimundo had pulled his fair share of pranks over the past months, but he wouldn't be so insensitive now, would he? They were supposed to be tracking down Jack right now…

"Raimundo…?" Clay approaches the doorframe, the silk spitter clutched in his hand. "Raimundo, this ain't funny, partner…"

"Raimundo has been killed by the ripper!" Omi yells, holding the serpents' tail in a bone crushing hug. The Shen Gong Wu wriggles violently, trying to be released from Omi's iron death grip.

"Come on, guys, Jack or Rai, they're being idiots." Kimiko shoves past the boys and right into the kitchen without a second thought. She flips the switch, ready to get rid of the pest.

At first glance, the kitchen was empty, a notion that was slightly disconcerting. The monks walk inside, trying to figure out where Raimundo could have gone. It wasn't the biggest room in the temple, after all. Either he had walked ahead and into the common room, or he was hiding. Either way, the dragon of wind was going to get creamed by a certain female monk as soon as she found him.

The door to the kitchen creaks, slowly starting to close on its own. "My friends…" Omi whispers pointing at the door with a blank look on his face.

Clay puts his hand on the door, stopping it from sealing. "Come on, Omi, now you're being silly. What's the door going to do to you, anyway?" he raps against the wood with his knuckles to prove his point. "See? Nothing to be scared of—WHOA!" With a loud _thwak! _The kitchen door slams into the dragon of earth, sending his hurtling through the air and crash landing into the kitchen table.

"It can do that!" Omi grabs his own jaw, his whole hands almost fitting inside his mouth. "The ripper is trying to boot my bucket!" he wails, running to hide behind Kimiko like a lost child.

"First off, that wasn't even close." Kimiko sighs, grabbing the smaller monk by the wrist and pushing him back a considerable distance. "And second, you're just overreacting! It was probably just the wi…" Kimiko's face goes from casual to calculating to pure Kimiko level rage that only she could ever pull off in half a second.

Clay picks himself up, trying to dust the table splinters off of his costume. There went yet _another_ dining set, and Master Fung had just replaced the last one when Omi had used the tabletop as a landing pad for the Longi Kite. The undead cowboys goes to join his friends, but with another uncomfortable _thwak! _is rear-ended by the kitchen shutters, this time taking the seething devil down with him.

Kimiko doesn't even seem to notice Clay or his suffocating amount of apologies as they untangle themselves and get back to their feet. She simply rises once again, looking around the room as if there's a dead raccoon hidden somewhere.

"Omiiii…." Someone whispered. "I'm coming for yoooou…" The youngest monk looks like his head is about to burst with trauma.

"Kimikooo…." The husky male voice was a bit softer. "Don't be fooooled… I am coooming for you toooo…" Kimiko stiffened, her face turning red. She did _not_ like being taunted…

"And Claaay… I, uh, bee scaaaaredd!"

"That is the lamest taunt I have ever had the displeasure of hearing," Clay mutters, shaking his head.

The door straight ahead leading to the common room squeaks open ever so gently, as if by its own accord. A silent, warm breeze filters through, beckoning the monks to enter.

"Come on, Omi." Kimiko pushes her fellow monk towards the open door, not even noticing him digging his heels into the ground. "Let's go find the ripper." She said almost cheerily. Clay, completely confused, follows.

The room was dark, just like the rest of the temple was at this hour, but Kimiko didn't falter to walk in. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and she could vaguely see the outline of a person pushed up against the wall.

The light was flipped, Clay gasped, Kimiko smirked, Omi yelped.

The dragon of wind was lying a pool of thick, crimson blood that rippled a bit with Omi's cries. His back was facing the monks, but you could clearly see the ax sticking out of his back like a disfigured third arm. He was still, dead or… faking.

"THE RIPPER GOT RAIMUNDO! THE RIPPER GOT RA—MMMMPHHHH!" Kimiko places a hand over Omi's mouth, trying to silence his yelling. They already made enough noise. With all of Omi's screaming it was only a matter of time before he woke up the whole temple, and then she would never get to go to her party. And besides, Raimundo was being an idiot.

"Calm down, he's faking it." The dragon of fire reassures her fellow monk. She gives a quick glance at the body in the corner… still motionless. Why wouldn't he get he's been caught and give it up?

"Hey guys, what are we looking at?" Raimundo, _obviously_ unaware that he was supposed to be mauled in a corner, walks in, leaning against the doorframe.

The three monks -Kimiko included- turn as white as actual ghosts. They look back and forth between the body in the corner and the living, breathing teenager standing right in front of them.

"But you're supposed to be over there…." Clay says, trying to wrap his head around was going on. Raimundo looks at them, mirroring their confused looks.

"Oooommiiii…" The werewolf is grabbed from behind and lifted off his feet, little droplets of blood soaking into Omi's costume from the figure behind. The smallest monk can only wriggle around, mouth open but no sound coming out, finally out of juice.

Kimiko and Clay can only look back and forth between the supposedly axed one and the one in the doorway, confused and scared at the same time.

Bloody Raimundo swings Omi around for good measure, while the regular version (as regular as he gets, anyway) bursts into laughter. "Ring of the…nine…dragons!" He says through chortles of laughter, doubling over, overemphasizing himself just to make a point of it.

Omi slumps to the floor, his captor now gone, a traumatized (and appearing very permanent) look on his face. "You… just…"

"Happy Halloween, little dude." The vampire straightens himself, hiccupping a couple times but still looking as smug as ever.

"I knew you—and then you- but before you-" Kimiko starts to stutter, but finally decides to give her friend a solid punch on the arm, meant to bruise. Clay's duplication is a bit softer.

"Totally worth it," he chuckles, feeling up the soon to be purple stain. "I had you guys fooled!" He lets out a fresh round of laughter, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

The door slams shut behind the monks, making everybody (including Raimundo) jump in their skin. The three monks gave their friend a stern look, now seriously wary for more pranks.

"It's not me, I swear." He puts up his hands in surrender. "That's the whole prank."

Everyone looks amongst themselves, a perfect game of whodunit starting to formulate between them. Kimiko glares as Raimundo, arms crossed. "You're just saying that so you can scare Omi again."

"Don't tell me you weren't scared too, Oh fearless one."

"I wasn't!" Kimiko protests, jutting out her lower lip in a look that was supposed to be menacing, but still made her look awfully cute.

The shutters in the room crash together, this time no one was standing in the way. Raimundo gets some unkind glances.

"It's not me," Raimundo places the Ring of the Nine Dragons in Clay's hand, holding his own hands in front of everybody's to inspect. "Just look at my hands… not. Doing. Anything."

"Well if Rai really isn't up to any funny business," Clay says, pinching the ring between his fingers. "I guess we can go back and finish the movie,"

There's a scrabbling sound from outside the closes shutter, like fingers scraping against the glass. "Please! Someone let me in, he's after me, he's after me!" The voice sounds exceedingly desperate, the speed of the scratching increasing.

"Raimundo, we understand you wish to be ever so humorous on Halloween, but the felines have fallen out of their carriers," Omi says, starting to regain his composure.

The dragon of wind grudgingly puts his hands in his pockets. "Sure, sure, let's just go watch the movie."

* * *

_With one look into each other's sparkling eyes, they both knew instantaneously that they were meant for each other. That they had been holding back their feelings for so long, both afraid of what the other might think. And now they could embrace love…_

_The killer thumped against the door._

_…with whatever time they had left._

In the background you can hear the sounds of shuffling footsteps walking by the door. The sharp noise of two blades being scarped against each other. A deep, malicious, chuckle.

"Seriously, quit it with the sound effects." Clay huffs, even the monk with the most tolerance was getting annoyed. "This is more frustrating than watching my blind grandpa Clyde trying to do the moonwalk!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Raimundo says, clearly even more angered than the rest of the monks over the sounds. "Maybe there really is a psycho outside the temple, did you ever consider _that_?"

"These pranks are starting to get pathetic, those sounds are sooo fake," You can just hear complacence dripping from Kimiko's words.

Overhead shadows creep over the monks, forming the shapes of demons and monsters.

"I am most unimpressed, my tricky friend," Omi says, looking disapprovingly at the shadows.

The frustrated vampire opens his mouth to speak, but a familiar, shrill voice beats him to the punch. "COME ON!" Jack Spicer flies in through the door, his face a mask of irritation.

"I threw at you guys every good prank in the book, and you don't get any of them! And then you blame it on Raimundo? WHAT THE HECK!" He jumps up and down midair, looking very animated.

"JACK! You still had plenty of good material left! Why must you always be so impatient?" Wuya floats in through the walls, her ugly witch costume looking scarier than ever.

The monks just watch as the argument unfolds, unable to get a word in edgewise.

"No! I put so much time and effort into this, and they decide to just blow it off because Raimundo faked his own death. _Whoop-de-doo_! Ingrates!" He yells, crossing his arms and beginning to pout.

"I _told_ you guys it wasn't me…" Raimundo mutters.

"Just go steal their Shen Gong Wu, then! That'll teach them!" Wuya suggests, trying to put up a veil of sympathy over her hatred.

Jack glares at the monks, everyone one of Wuya's words going in one ear and out the other. "It's about time I unveil my secret Halloween spook weapon, prepare to quake in your boots, all mighty dragons, because here comes CHASE YOUNG!"

The monks are stare at him like he's lost his mind. Maybe he had a little. "No, not me!" Jack scoffs. "But I know, it's pretty real, isn't it?" He points at the doorway. "_That_ Chase Young!"

At first, the Xiaolin dragons were sure Jack Spicer was bluffing. But sure enough (thanks to a little mood lighting and smoke from Jack), Chase Young entered the room, a bored expression on his face.

"Go get 'em, Chase!" Jack does a little cheer routine mid-air, waving his arms as if he's got pompoms.

Chase looks from Jack to the monks, rather uninterested in anything at the moment. With a jaded sigh he transforms into the great reptilian beast. His eyes start to glow, a grin sliding onto his scaly face.

"Happy Halloween, Xiaolin monks," He says ominously, taking a step forwards. "What do you think of my costume?"

* * *

** Why is Chase helping Jack? WHAT IS GOING ON? Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Problem with Parties

**This is it! The last chapter! Keep in mind this isn't so expertly written, I didn't have so much time to edit since Halloween is tomorrow and such... Anyway, thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper, OMAC001, AliceXS, KaliAnn, Kayknepps 25, I'mInspiredByYou, kartoonfreek, Xsummergirl4235X, abhishekkaushal53, Moonheart13, summerjoy11 and ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead for reviewing, favouriting and following! You guys would not believe how happy I am to write so many pen names here! You guys inspire me! Free cookies for all! And for the last time this, to all Xiaolin Showdown fans;**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

The Monks don't wait a beat to jump into action. "Dragon X Kumei formation!" Omi yells, the warriors assembling in their selected positions.

Chase Young's forked tongue flicks out of his snaky lips, his grin morphing into a steely glare. He brings his hand back, an arsenal of highly skilled moves just waiting to be unleashed.

"Yea! Give 'em a left hook! No, no, sweep kick! Go all Chuck Norris on 'em!" Jack throws a couple punches at the air, even aiming a couple at Wuya. "Out of the way you old hag, I'm trying to get a load of the action!"

The giant lizard looks over its shoulder at Jack, annoyance written all over his face. Looking back at the monks, Chase Young morphs back into his human form, his hands lightly dusting his armour. "Well, that was fun." He turns around and heads for the door.

The monks look at each other, clearly confused. "Okay, uh," Raimundo steps forward. "see ya later?"

"WHAA?" Jack hovers up to his idol, who swats him away as he walks out the door. "Chase, I thought you said you were going to beat them up for me!"

"I'm evil, I lie."

Jack's eyes grow twice and size, his lower lip jutting out. "But I this was supposed to be the ultimate prank…"

"It was." The Heylin Lord smiles. "There's nothing I really wanted more than to see this blow up in your face…" Chase smirks, holding his hand out to the monks. "Until next time," and with a (maybe a little showy) flash of light and smoke, he was gone.

"Well, there's no reason to let a perfectly executed formation to go to waste," Kimiko says, smiling.

* * *

Dojo liked spending time at the temple, he really did. He liked the monks, Master Fung particularly, and he liked the Xiaolin Warriors. They were like family to him. But just like any family, sometimes you just have to get away from them!

Dojo time was best spent in the valley, by far. It was dark this time of night, that was for sure, but at least it was _quiet_. No random explosions, no 'accidental' mishaps with the Thorn of Thuderbolt, and most of all, no—

"AHHAHHHHAAHH!" Jack Spicer crashes through a window, flying at top speeds. He soars over the rooftops of the temple, his clothes on fire. "I'll beee baaaack!" He screams as he descends over the mountainside.

-screaming.

* * *

"Jetbootsu… Fist of Tebigong… Moby Morpher? Where did this come from? We're not supposed to find this until the third season…" Kimiko tosses the Shen Gong Wu in another drawer. "Where's the… " the dragon of fire rummages through another pocket in the wall.

'You're still going to that party, huh?" Raimundo stands at the entrance of the vault, the Golden Tiger Claws strapped to his hand. He raps them lightly against cobblestone walls.

"Yea, so if you we're going to use those…" She points to the Wu, looking as if she's about to lunge for it.

"Naw," Raimundo waves them in front of her face. "Me and the boys are going to a Halloween party back in Rio."

"Raimundo!" This time she does jump for the Golden Tiger Claws, but her fellow monk holds it above her reach. Kimiko had it in her right mind to snap his arm, but she controlled herself.

"Hey, these things are first come, first serve." He heads back up the stairs, leaving Kimiko alone in the fleeting shadows of the vault. She climbs out after him.

"Come on! I thought you said you don't do Halloween parties!"

"I don't, but Omi hasn't gotten the full 360 yet."

"Omi's just a kid! You can't take him to a party!"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't discriminate! Omi's been living like an adult his whole life, I'm sure he can handle a Halloween party." Raimundo shakes his head in disapproval. "I always thought better of you, Kimi."

"URGH!" She can't control her anger and more and jumps at him again, going for his neck rather than the Wu. Raimundo spins at the last second, grabbing the collar of her shirt and gently setting her back on the floor. "Or," he whispers to her, "we can all go to your party and we'll all be happy."

Kimiko glares at her friend. "I hate you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Jack Spicer is bent over a disembodied piece of metal, welding torch in hand. He's more focused today than he's been in a while, all of his genius ideas simply starting to flow back again.

_It has to be flame resistant. _He thinks to himself. _Bigger, so the monk's little blasts won't break it as easily. Reflective. It needs more common sense than the everyday Jack-bot, but not so much that it'll turn against me…_

"JACK!" Wuya floats in, jagged voice scarping up his cleared mind. "JACK! What are you doing?" She flies up to take a closer look. "Is this…?"

"Sure is," The boy genius removes his goggles from over his eyes. "I've constructed the ultimate in scaring technology!" He runs over to a large lever by his worktable and grabs the handle, pulling with all of his minimal strength to activate his creation.

Generators light up with energy, an electric current forming between them. Jack laughs rather evilly, really feeling the mad scientist vibe. Wuya groans in the corner. The surge of electricity gathers and strikes Jack's creation, sparks flying from every open end in the monster.

"It's alive!" He yells as gears start to turn and joints begin to creak, the bot on the table uses the first of its energy to sit up. The Franken-bot blinks one eye, then the other, attempting to blink both eyes simultaneously. The creation looks rushed and scrapped together, pieces of sheet metal hastily bolted together in no particular pattern. Its outer coating is green; its eyes bright infrared beams. The robot's jaw sticks out way farther than it should, giving it the appearance of being stupid. And with the experimental blinking it was trying, it probably wasn't that smart to begin with.

"Final touches!" Jack squeals, pulling a pair of goggles quite like his own from his pocket. He stretches the elastic band and pulls it over Franken-bot's forehead. The machine shudders, but doesn't protest from the new accessory.

"He's perfect!" he sighs, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Now, Franken-bot," The boy genius rubs his hands together maliciously. "DESTROY THE XIAOLIN MONKS!"

The bot twitches and turns to look at Jack, its face void of emotion. It tilts its rusty head, bolts clanking around inside. The robot sits still.

"Hellooo? Franken-bot, I commanded you to destroy the Xiaolin monks!" Jack jumps up and down; knocking the bot of the side of the head with it is fist. "Why won't it obey me?" He whines to Wuya.

_SQUEEEE… _The bot lifts its arm with a creak, the anticipation in the room rising with its hand. The bot collapses back onto the table, smoke pouring from its jaw.

"URGH!" Jack gives his bot a punch, completely frustrated. His knuckles start to swell, and real tears escape his eyes. "Ow…"

"I knew it wouldn't work," Wuya mutters, crossing her ghostly arms.

"Well I don't see you giving any input here!"

The Heylin witch rolls her eyes, flying within inches of Jack's face. "If I help you with this, will you quit it with all the haunting?"

"Like you can do anything," he mumbles, looking at the ground.

The witch sighs, shrinking down to her miniscule size. She floats a circle around Jack's head, then right into Franken-bot's body.

Silence. "Wuya…?"

The robot's red eyes light up. It's large jaw creaks open; "In the monster," she cackles.

* * *

"Okay, Clay, you're a passionate philanthropist method actor who I met at a charity auction last weekend." Kimiko says, repositioning the cowboy's hat.

Clay gives her a quizzical look. "Why, exactly?"

The dragon of fire ignores him. "Omi, you're the new opening act for Swedish House Mafia, but you can only speak Finnish, so don't… talk." She turns to her vampire friend. "Rai, you're a professional skateboarding star and pop artist who lives in a mansion in L.A. and-"

Raimundo interrupts her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kimiko, why the heck are you telling us this?" he asks.

She lets out an exasperated sigh, as if to say; _like you don't know._ "Because, this isn't some back-alley Halloween dance! This is _the_ Halloween party of the holiday, and I have a reputation to upkeep." She blushes slightly. "Everyone besides Keiko thinks I've been attending a boarding school in Nepal…"

The boys look at each other with mixed feelings. "You are embarrassed of us?" Omi asks.

"No, Omi!" she pats him on the head affectionately. "I just… don't want anyone finding out, okay?"

"You kick Heylin ass all day long, and you want people thinking you've been at _school_?" The dragon of wind can clearly not see her logic.

"Just please please PLEASE work with me here!" She begged, holding out her clasped hands and jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

Raimundo scoffed. "If anything, I should be the one telling you not to embarrass me…"

'Great!" She grins artifically, opening the entrance with as little force as possible. As soon as the door's open a crack the monks get hit with the full blast of the party. Bright lights flash in their faces, crazy fast dance tunes blare from all directions, silly string and streamers rain down from nowhere. People are packed into every nook and cranny, dancing, talking or just bobbing their heads to the beat.

Omi started breathing heavily, this being an entirely new experience for him.

A girl wearing a rather skimpy nurse's outfit with bubble gum pink hair falls out of the mass of bodies, grinning at the crowd, a dance still lingering in her hands. She notices the new party guests and grins even wider. "Kimiko!" She mouths, her words lost in the music.

"Keiko!" Kimiko squeals as the two friends entangle in a hug. The boys just stand around them awkwardly.

"EVERYBODY!" Kimiko's pink-haired friend screams over the music. "KIMIKO IS HERE!"

The crowd of people all turn and raise their cups. "KIMIKO!" They all yell in union, following by some girls screaming and some guys hooting.

"It's been too long! And you didn't say you were bringing your friends!" Keiko squeaks, tugging on Raimundo's cape. "And which one are you?"

Raimundo snatches his costume out of her hands, giving Kimiko a dubious look. "I'm Raimundo, and this is Cl—"

"Well come on, let's dance!" Keiko grabs both of their arms, leading them into the mob before they could protest.

"I'm all for a good hoedown, but this is just ridiculous," Clay mutters, looking over at his only present companion.

Omi's wobbles a little bit, his legs shaking. "This was not at all what I was expecting… where are the jack-o-lanterns?"

Clay sighs, already seeing what the rest of his Halloween night would turn into. "Let's go find some refreshments, little buddy…"

* * *

"Come on, Raimundo, dance." Keiko nudges him with her shoulder, something he would have liked from a girl if he wasn't so preoccupied with another. The dragon if wind shuffled around a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to try.

"OMG! That is redic!" Kimiko is surrounded by people, all trying to have a conversation with her at once. Asking her about her new school, mysterious friends and why she decided to keep her hair it's normal colour for Halloween. Or at all, for that matter.

They'd only been here for fifteen minutes and she was already starting with the LOL's and the; 'Oh, Misaki nice to see you! Kiss kiss!' Her voice had become considerably higher since they had arrived. She was becoming so, _un-Kimiko_ and it was messing with his head. Why should she care so much now that she has him? Er, them, Clay, Omi _and_ him.

"Come on, move a little!" Keiko giggles, bumping Rai with her hips. A small part of the dragon told him to go ahead and dance with Keiko. A much larger part was yelling at him to grab Kimiko and leave.

So he decided to dance with Keiko. Kimiko could act however she wanted, just like that annoying brat he had met on the first day at the temple.

He hated that girl.

A gentle breeze starts to whisper through the throngs of people, ruffling skirts and tousling hair, but no one gave it a second thought.

"OMG, yes! I have the greatest room on campus; my daddy only buys the best for me!"

A few stray hats appear as the slight breeze turns into a rough wind.

"Well of course I have a boyfriend there! Who do you think I am?"

The rough wind is starting to blow over party guests when Raimundo decides he needs to make a bathroom break.

"Rai!" Kimiko calls after him, but he ignores her. People start to panic as the wind starts throwing things, but he just closes the door behind himself.

The dragon of wind slaps himself in the face. "Get. A. Grip!"

He just stares at himself for a second. What was wrong with him? A creaky door smudges the silence.

Raimundo ignores it, of course. He looks down at his hands. He had never caused something as involuntary as that wind before, and he didn't understand why.

He feels someone breathing down his neck. He snaps his arm up, punching the personal space intruder in the face.

"OW!" Jack Spicer holds his nose, a trail of blood leaking through his fingers. "You didn't have to hit me!" He whines.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to show you my latest robot," the boy genius says, rolling up a piece of tissue paper and stuffing it in his bloody nose.

"Dude, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Raimundo wipes his knuckles on his cape. "I'm a little busy, if you haven't noticed."

Jack touches his fingertips together, grinning maliciously. "I think this is something you'll want to see now."

"That's a pretty lame comeback."

Jack throws his hands in the air in frustration. "Ugh! Frankenbot! Just get out here…"

* * *

Omi shakes his cup of punch. "It seems more gelatinous than liquid," He comments, holding it up for Clay to see.

Clay sighs and hangs his head. "This is not my idea of a fun Halloween…"

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Raimundo pushes his way through the crowd of dancing bodies towards his friends. "Have you seen Kim? We have to get out of here!" he says, panting.

"But Kimiko is having the chance to play catch with her friends," Omi says, also holding up his glass to Raimundo.

"Yea Rai, I'll do a little sufferin' to make Kimiko happy." Clay agrees. "What's the big rush?"

"That's the big rush!" A giant metal monster crashes through the wall, sending guests flying. People start to immediately scream and panic, backing up against the walls as the bot makes its way into the middle of the room, swinging its massive arms at anyone who came close enough.

Clay cracks his knuckles. "We've dealt with worse."

"No! You don't understand! That thing turned Jack into—"

A man with rather plasticy long hair and synthetic clothes jumps up and lands on the shoulder of the robot as it swings its arms at the crowd. He looks a little different; his skin a lot more shiny, but there was no mistaking him for—

"Chase Young!" Omi growls, pointing at the Heylin warrior.

"But it's Jack! That thing just spit on him and he just turned into Chase Young!"

As if to prove Raimundo's point, the giant green robot opens its creaky jaw, bubbling black goo leaking out. Chase Young wipes it away with his arm, then flips onto the ground and throws the slime on the nearest terrified partygoer.

"Ah, ah, ACHOO!" The victim of the sludge attack sneezes the same black slime out of her nose, coating the people next to her. Then she starts to scream, golden hair growing out her face, the cat ears on her head morphing onto her head, she fell to her hands and knees. "Meow."

"CHASE YOUNG TURNED THAT GIRL INTO A CAT!" Omi screeches, dropping his cup of punch, holding his hands on his head.

"Into her Halloween costume!" Raimundo corrected, backing away.

"Well I ain't chickening out against another one of Jack Spicer's robots," Clay says, pulling the Lasso Boa-Boa off of the belt of his costume. "Lasso Boa Boa!" The undead cowboy hitches onto the neck of the robot, swinging towards it with his legs out in front of him.

"Not so fast," Chase cackles, shaking more of the transforming black sludge from his arm in Clay's direction.

The Xiaolin warrior easily swerves around the goo, bringing his leg up and giving the robot a swift kick to the head. Yet, unlike Jack's usual robots which would crumple or explode, this bot didn't even retain a chip to the sloppy paint job. Clay bounced off, landing on the ground.

"ACHOO!" A guy that is quickly growing a long beard to match his wizard cape hobbles up to Clay, sneezing black slime all over all over the cowboy.

"Now that's just plum disgusting," Clay says, trying to fling the goo off of him as Jack-Chase cackles.

"Omi, let's get in there!" Raimundo flips onto his hands, then as he's about to land on his feet does he call; "Jetbootsu!" You would have never noticed the Wu hidden among is costume. Flying up towards the franken-bot, he raises his fist.

"No so fast, partner!" The lasso boa-boa grabs the dragon of wind around the waist and pulling him to the ground and into a chokehold.

"GHOST CLAY!" Raimundo shrieks, getting a full-on view of Clay's ever so lovely new scull for a head.

'You wouldn't want to do that now, would 'ya?" The truly undead cowboy wraps the lasso boa-boa around his friend's throat, letting the Wu do what it was meant for.

"HIYA!" Kimiko jumps in, punching Clay in his glowing scull head. The monster looks shocked for a second, then his head just fell off and rolled away, his body falling limp to the floor.

"OH MY GOD! I THINK I JUST KILLED CLAY!" Kimiko screams, holding her hands on her face.

Just… a little…help…." Raimundo tugs on the cuff of her leggings, gripping the Shen Gong Wu wrapped around his neck.

"Oops…" Kimiko helps her friend out of the strangling bonds of the Lasso Boa-Boa, pulling him back to his feet.

Raimundo throws the Wu on the floor, kicking it across the room for it for good measure. "We have to reverse the effects of this thing…"

"Falcon buying lemonade!" Omi grabs the giant bot by its mechanical foot with ease, picking it up and swinging it around until it hit the wall of the hall, drywall crumbling. People scream and scatter, running with their arms over their heads in every direction to avoid the fight.

The robot, as hard as it was to believe, brings itself back to its feet, raising its fists and running towards Omi, black sludge dripping out of its jaw.

"Omi!" Raimundo calls, running towards his fellow monk. Omi runs right in between the robot's legs, confusing it. The bald monk does a back flip, spring boarding off of Raimundo's clasped hands and power punching the robot, crushing it into a new crater in the floor.

"YEEEHAW!" A warty old witch riding a broom stick plows into Kimiko at top speeds, sending them both hurtling through a wall.

"Kimiko!" The dragon of the wind doubles back and runs towards the hole Kimiko disappeared through, steam pouring out of the wounded structure. Clay's undead skull chuckles as he runs by. Creepy.

Someone approaches him from behind, and for the second time that night, wrapping something around his neck. "Let me hear your heart stop!" A pink-haired girl screeches, tightening her stethoscope around his throat.

A figure flips out of the gaping hole in the wall; her foot connecting with Keiko's face, the possessed nurse falls to the ground unconscious.

This new girl doesn't seem any less evil, her head atop with pointy black horns, leathery bat wings were tucked into the crook of her back. A real as ever tail whipped up and down her side, and her eyes were not their usual wintry blue, rather, burning red. Fire danced up and down her arms, gathering in her hands.

"Kimiko…?" Was all Raimundo could say. Something exploded in the background, but he seemed too phased to notice.

"Would Kimiko do this?" She asked, extinguishing the flame in her palms and grabbing his shirt, giving him a full kiss on the lips. Then she grabbed him by the oversized cape and tossed him across the room, but still, she had _kissed_ him.

"Kimiko keep way too many secrets about her feelings," The she-devil cackles, lightly fluttering over to him. "But I don't." she laughs again, grabbing him by the cape once again and pushing him up against the wall.

"It is no use fighting, robot," Omi warns, circling the bot around the room. It had been an elaborate dance, but the youngest monk was nowhere to wearing out. If they hadn't already been transformed, people ran in all directions, bumping into each other and falling to the floor. In one corner, a giant butterfly with human arms and legs is flying terrified partygoers up the rafters, draping them along the metal bars like carpets.

Needless to say, the room was in utter chaos.

Kimiko tosses Rai across the room again, this time not worrying if he gets up or not. The previous dragon of fire lunges at Omi, catching him off guard.

"OW OW OW!" Omi yells, holding his hands in front of his face as Kimiko goes for a less flamboyant attack and decides to just scratch at him.

A Xiaolin warrior with bleach white skin and bloody fangs jumps into the mix, his teeth snapping at Kimiko's neck first, who punches him in the face in a response.

Omi crawls out of the tussle, regarding out of the corner of hi eye Raimundo and Kimiko trying to beat each other to a pulp with little success.

"It is now finally down to you and me," Omi says, squaring off with the Franken-bot again, who had been previously preoccupied with trying to juggle the guests.

"And me!" Jack-Chase pipes in, who looked as if he had been sitting up against the wall for the entire fight.

"Flick off, Jack." The robot swats Jack like a fly, sending him soaring into a wall and out of sight.

Omi's head lights up as he attempts to concentrate. He couldn't hit the robot, it was too strong. But there might be another way…

The smallest monk darts towards the party crasher, jumping from one side to another, letting the beast's eyes try and follow his movements. In a quick motion he slides underneath the sickly black waterfall coming from its mouth, slime coating the dragon of water.

"What was that for?" Wuya opens the jaw of the bot just a crack more to retort. "You just lost, cheeseball."

Omi can only howl in response, sitting on all fours like a dog. He's absolutely covered in real fur, his hands morphed into long, sharp talons. The werewolf jumps at the bot, closing his claws around a messily placed sheet of metal. Before Wuya can even react, Omi's clawed his way inside, tearing Jack's mechanics to shreds like a puppy digging a hole in the backyard.

"I can't move!" The evil witch wails, her arms and legs short circuiting, sparks flying from her joints as she shudders to the floor. The back of the robot pops open, a piece of sheet metal kicked high in the air. Omi triumphantly climbs out, howling one last time before he's shifted once again to being just a boy in a costume, the effects wearing off.

A universal groan goes up among the crowds of people as they slowly shift back into a normal state. Some looked incredibly confused, rubbing their heads and sinking down to the ground. A boy falls from the rafters as his monkey tail disappears, landing on a girl who had the unpleasant experience of being a lamp. Clay's bony white head zooms through the air, going to reattach itself.

"Jack! You idiot!" Wuya screams, floating out of her mechanical body after realizing it was no longer functional.

"How is this my fault?!" The boy genius yells in response, throwing his hands in the air. Luckily for everyone, he was back to looking like plain old Jack Spicer.

Wuya flies right past him through the wall. "Just you being in the same room I knew this was going to end badly!"

"That hurts, you old witch." Jack says boldly, marching over to his fallen robot. He grabs the arm, trying to pull it out of the room. After almost a minute or so of grunting and pushing, he abandons it with a shrug. "Goodbye my beautiful Franken-bot…" he sighs before activating his Heli-bot and flying off through a convenient hole in the wall.

* * *

"My head feels like it's been trampled by a herd of cattle," Clay moans, knocking on his noggin. "I can't believe you actually made it fall off…"

"I can't believe I broke my best friend's nose…" Kimiko sighs, half of her costume in her hands.

The dragons had decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stick around for the aftermath of the party, and had high-tailed right out of there. The courtyard of the temple was only barely visible by candlelight as they monks snuck their way back to their rooms, god forbid they get caught for sneaking out… and destroying a popular club in Tokyo, too…

"I can't believe Omi saved all our butts again," Raimundo says huffily, his costume also in pieces. That would be the last time this dragon ever wore a cape. Too dangerous. "Even on Halloween, he does it again!"

The youngest monk smiles smugly in the darkness, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "My friends, although Raimundo is most correct about me saving the day once again, I must voice my concern that maybe Halloween is just not a holiday that mixes with the world of Xiaolin…"

Kimiko ruffles Omi's fake fur. "Agreed."

Simultaneously, the monks sense another presence standing behind them. They stop walking, looking at each other for confirmation of how they should react. But they know what they must do.

"BOO!" Jack Spicer yells, grabbing Omi on the shoulders.

"AH! IT IS A PHANTOM!" The dragon of water screams, fighting his reflex to flip Jack over his shoulder, instead deciding to jump back into Raimundo's arms.

"Gotcha!" The evil boy genius laughs, giving himself a high five. "Great job, Jack! Right back at you, Jack!" He reiterates.

"Now leave." Kimiko said with a dead serious tone, holding her devil's tail in his face.

"Okay, okay, girl, don't feel threatened." He put up his arms, slowly flying into the distance. "I can't wait until next Halloween!" he hoots, fading into the black.

"What have we just done?" Clay says, shaking his head.

"Next time, let's just beat him up." Kimiko says, only imagining what next year's Halloween would be like.

The vote was unanimous. "Agreed."

The monks walk in silence for a minute or so, not needing to talk to recollect of all the things that had happened to them in less than 24 hours. In some weird, indescribably odd way, it had been kind of fun. _Kind of._

As soon as they reached the entrance to the common rooms, the monks start to shuffle through the door, the thoughts of tomorrows training weighing on their minds. Kimiko puts her arm in front of the doorway right before Raimundo it about to pass through. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The dragon of wind looks at her quizzically, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I guess. What's on your mind?"

"Well," She throws her costume on the ground, turning to sit on the steps of the building. "What was up with you at that party? You looked so angry…"

He sits down next to her, not really wanting to talk about this now. Or ever. "I dunno. I just didn't like the way you were acting. Like some spoiled rich kid, all because you were talking to your old friends. It just… bothered me."

"They're not my friends." She sighs. "It's just a defense mechanism, I guess. Or maybe I am that conceited. I used to have so much in common with Keiko, but now I feel like we're drifting apart…"

They sit in silence for a minute or so, neither party knowing what to say, but some things still needed to be said.

"You were a pretty cute she-devil, by the way." He says, looking in the opposite direction.

"Well you were a very fine vampire, by the way."

"I totally took it easy on you." He says dryly, turning to face her once again.

"Did not! You were working your vampire butt off fighting me, and you knew it," she laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.

More awkward silence. Raimundo considered running inside, but…

He looks down at his shoes, determined not to look her in the eyes. "You know that after you had turned you… you know…"

"Yea I know…"

"And then you said to me—"

"Yea I was there…"

A small sliver of silence before he could talk to her again. "So then was it true?"

"What was?"

"Well you said—"

"So what if it was?"

_So what if it was?_ He asked himself. So what? Is he just going to spill his guts right now, at this time in the night, on the front steps of the common room building? He was no girl expert, but he was sure it wouldn't be something Kimiko would appreciate right now, either…

"Then I guess it'll just be my turn to play hard to get." He whispered, turning her head and giving her an ever so soft kiss. Their lips met for only a second or two before he was gone, disappeared into his room. _Playing hard to get._

Kimiko laughed to herself. She patted the pumpkin at her side, the infamously carved Pumkimundo. "Goodnight to you too, Rai." And with those simple words, snuffed out the light inside.

* * *

**A/N: I do feel like a got a bit OOC at the end here... just putting it out there...**


End file.
